the_walle_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos Emeralds
'' To see the Voltex Universe Counterpart, see Chaos Emeralds (VU) '' ---- |use = *Empowering beings *Powering machines *Warping reality |description = Seven differently colored, mystical gems with unlimited power. }} The '''Chaos Emeralds' are a group of Seven Colored Emeralds, They are seven ancient emeralds and mystical relics tied to the Master Emerald, with powerful properties and abilities. Those that hold the Chaos Emeralds can use their powers for a variety of things, such as initiating a super transformation, powering machines, and warping time and space. Anyone who combines all seven Chaos Emeralds can control ultimate power.'' Throughout history, the Chaos Emeralds have been the center of countless world-threatening conflicts and have been targeted by multiple factions on both earth and beyond, who seek them for their near-limitless powers. In the hands of villains they have been used for doomsday weapons and schemes for world domination, and in the hands of heroes, they have been used to save the world. Over time, the Emeralds have been gathered multiple times, though they tend to scatter themselves after each usage and reset the hunt for them. Description Powers and traits Described as holding enough power to let their possessor control the whole world, each Chaos Emerald is said to possess mystical properties and contain unlimited amounts of highly potent and powerful chaos energy that is said to give life to all things. Even alone, their power is unmatched by pretty much anything else in the universe, except by the Master Emerald; just one Emerald can grant access to unlimited power and radiates enough Chaos Energy to repel any negative powered being. It is often said that those who combine all seven Chaos Emeralds will gain ultimate power and unlimited energy. The power of each Chaos Emerald is described as being able to “transform thoughts into power”; by "sensing" people's thoughts, the Chaos Emeralds can generate the chaos energy they contain which make them an everlasting source of energy. Oppositely, the Emeralds can absorb chaos energy exposed to them. By focusing one's thoughts, the Emeralds can even bend reality to achieve certain feats, such as showing visions, performing rituals, reviving the recently deceased and even make them react and move on their own. Additionally, each Emerald can float in midair on its own power. The Chaos Emeralds' power can be harnessed with or without physical contact and can be done so over great distances. When harnessed by living beings, they allow different Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control, and occasionally enhance the wielder's abilities. Alone they can enhance and empower the holder, granting enhanced power and mystical abilities, while together they have theoretically unlimited potential, literally capable of reshaping the face of reality and harnessing all seven Chaos Emeralds will bestow a Super State, a form that grants flight, invulnerability, different Chaos Powers, and increased innate talents. Additionally, a Super State user can transfer their power to others bestow them with a Super State. However, Super States generally do not last long, as they consume tremendous amounts of energy. The Emeralds can also be harnessed to power machinery. Potentially, their power can as well be used for nuclear or laser-based weaponry. The type of chaos energy the Emeralds produce is based on thoughts. Positive thoughts, such as friendship and caring, generate positive energies and negative thoughts, such as anger and hatred, generate negative energies. If the Chaos Emeralds are either absent of their negative energies or all of it, they become inert and lose their luster. The only known ways to restore them from this state is through peoples' thoughts, the Master Emerald, or by returning their energy. The Chaos Emeralds can as well as take on other powers or potentially be enhanced. The Chaos Emeralds amplify their own power the more of them there are used in the process. Like the Master Emerald, the Chaos Emeralds appear to possess some form of sentience, as they can seemingly act on their own and remain stable despite the current conditions. Supposedly, this also explains their tendency to show up where they are most needed. Each Chaos Emerald is linked to each other and act like magnets that can attract or repel each other. This, for example, allowed Reece to pinpoint where ASWS' location on because they had the rest of the Chaos Emeralds and in their possession once. After using all seven Emeralds though, they will usually scatter themselves, meaning that they can only be used for one purpose together before disappearing again. While they can end up anywhere in the world, they quite often end up in Special Stages, which are strange alternate dimensions. Background The Chaos Emeralds' background is shrouded in mystery and no one knows where they come from. They have been around for several millennia, even predating the Master Emerald which has existed since before recorded time and has played a large role in numerous events. The Chaos Emeralds' power has been passed down into legend, and the power of all seven brought together has been described from the emergence of a mysterious power to no less than a miracle. It is said that in the far ancient past, the Chaos Emeralds would be used for evil purposes. One such instance was when the United States' (Before BnL was created) prosperity lead to avarice as some people wanted the Emeralds for evil, sparking a conflict so great that the gods had to intervene and seal the Chaos Emeralds underground. Witnessing this misuse, the gods created the Master Emerald to balance out the Chaos Emeralds' power and equipped the gem with the ability to nullify and control them. An ancient mantra associated with the Emeralds would eventually arise, explaining their connection and abilities. The Dark Emerald The '''Black Emerald' was considered the Eighth Chaos Emerald. In the past, it was originally a part of the 7 Chaos Emeralds and was to be a balance between the positive and negative energy. However, over time, the negative energy grew stronger and stronger and chaotic events when in the presence of the other 7.'' Trivia *''Emerald is the name of a specific gem of the beryl variety, a family known for its wide array of possible colors. "Emerald" is also used in Japan as a generic term for jewels.'' *''"Chaos" in the English language means disorder and an irregular, unpredictable action that was remarkably sensitive to regular changes in the environment, similar to how the Chaos Emeralds in the series act. "Chaos" as used in Greek refers to a large emptiness or space. "Space" in English came to be a general term meaning both everything outside of the Earth’s atmosphere and the placement of objects in relation to one another.'' *''Chaos Emeralds in the Wall-E AU are obviously the same emeralds of the same name from the Sonic'™' franchise, especially the games as both would grant the user immense power if all 7 were to be together.'' **''Though the only difference is between the Chaos Emeralds in the Sonic Franchise and the Chaos Emeralds here is that all 7 are the colors of the rainbow excluding pink, while in the Sonic Games it's Red, Yellow, Green, Cyan, Blue, Purple, and Grey.'' ***''That being said, it is worth noting that originally the Chaos Emeralds were once the same color as of those in the Sonic Franchise seen here.'' *''Using Chaos Control is the only known way to get out of Vohantex's sticky traps without much hassle.'' *''When causing a super transformation, the Emeralds surrounds the users in a circle and starts rotating around the users, before being absorbed.'' *''Reece is the only bot so far to extensively use Chaos Emeralds.'' *''The gemstone-appropriate names for colored beryls are red beryl (red), golden beryl or heliodor (yellow), purple beryl (purple), emerald (green), aquamarine (turquoise/light blue), citrine (orange), and goshenite (white). Some call red beryl bixbite, but this name is discredited.'' Category:Other Category:Emeralds